


【肖根】警探与法医

by SeymourMo



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeymourMo/pseuds/SeymourMo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>双枪甜心警探Root X 正经冰山法医Shaw</p>
            </blockquote>





	【肖根】警探与法医

**Author's Note:**

> 请勿在深夜或者吃饭时间阅读此文……_(:з」∠)_

【“甜心”警探】

NYPD第八分局凶案组的警探Root是个甜心。

棕色长发，蜜色眼眸，魅惑笑容，还有甜甜带着微颤的嗓音。

有着魅惑笑容的“甜心”，都是妖孽。

所以这个妖孽俘获了第八分局众多男警的心，除了Fusco的。

“如果Coco Puff能少用枪，顺便写完她的报告就好了。”

Root的搭档 — — 警探Lionel · Fusco，面对成堆的用枪报告，有点心累。

 

【冰山法医】

NYPD第八分局鉴定科的法医Sameen · Shaw是个冰山美人。

黑发马尾，中东血统，英气轮廓，以及让人怀孕的低音炮。

低气压和冰山的组合，简称生人勿近。

Shaw在工作期间自带这种Buff。

“习惯就好，Shaw可能今天没吃饱。”

Shaw的搭档 — — 法医Michael · Cole安慰手下的实习生。

 

【当“甜心”遇上冰山】

“Root！你给我从解剖台上下来！那个是尸体躺的地方！”

“Root！你别想把我的解剖刀用在奇怪的地方！”

“Root！我从来不用解剖刀来割开衣服！”

Shaw皱眉按着鼻梁。

“可是人家性幻想场景排行No.1，就是在手术室的手术台上！被穿着白大褂的医生用手术刀割开衣服~”

“罪魁祸首”Root仍不知死活地坐在解剖台上，晃着她的大长腿。

“你给我滚出解剖室！我特么是法医！”

 

【枪】

Root的配枪有两把，一把USP，一把电击枪。

但是，不管用了哪把，事后都是要写用枪报告的。

至于用哪一把，一切看Root心情。

“Lionel，这些就拜托你啦。”

不管Root心情好不好，用枪报告永远是丢给Fusco来写的。

 

【能量棒】

当Shaw抱着一盒能量棒还靠在冰蝙蝠娃娃上慢悠悠细细啃的情形发生时，往往代表发生了两件事。

1.Root刚来过。

2.送检尸体还没解冻。

“巧克力碎的能量棒味道不错！”

Shaw调整了一下姿势，从盒子里又捞出一根能量棒，拆开包装后细细啃着。

 

【初衷】

Root当警探的初衷，很简单，是Hanna。

“正义？责任？荣誉？不不不，我只想找到Hanna。”

Root一脸失落，毕竟自己第一个好朋友，也是唯一的好朋友 — — Hanna已经失踪十多年了。

Root随母亲搬到俄勒冈后的第三年，Hanna失踪了。

十多年前不受重视的失踪案卷宗还是纸质档案，Root秒杀众人的黑客技术一下子没了用处。

“那就加入警局吧，也许能看到更多的信息。”

自此，第八分局凶案组有了个“甜心”警探。

然而，Root软磨硬泡得到的卷宗并没有提供多少有用的信息，调查陷入僵局。

至于Shaw为什么选择当法医？有一个很重要的原因，就是当自己饿坏了时候可以随时拿一根能量棒啃。没有家属投诉，没有人指责。

“一切都是为了节约时间！而且，总不能让我饿着肚子干活啊！”

Shaw一脸正经地对手下实习生解释后，继续大口咬着双倍黄芥酱牛肉三明治观察尸体。

 

【突破】

Root最近接手的连环杀人案开始取证收尾了。

这么快告破的原因，四个字，钓鱼执法。

凶手Nolan喜欢甜心，Root刚好是个“甜心”。

结果就是，凶手Nolan被Root“不小心”废了膝盖，Fusco要填用枪报告。

Nolan是个话痨，审讯期间和Root各种扯皮。

比如，德克萨斯什么东西都油炸，还油炸泡泡糖。

比如，五年前的那个案子，其实我是不想做的，更何况老板离甜心的标准好远。谁让老板不肯给我打八折。

比如，我就是压抑的变态啊！比我压抑的可多了！我遇到过很多的！

“比你还压抑的？”

Root打了一个哈欠。

“有的！我之前在德克萨斯的时候，遇到过一个，那家伙是全镇的老好人。大家都是同类，我一眼就识破他的伪装了。我们一起喝酒，聊了各自的战绩。我爱过的甜心太多，根本记不清。那家伙对他抓的第一只羔羊念念不忘。”

Nolan讲得兴起，Root无聊到有点瞌睡。

“Trent抓的第一只小羔羊叫Hanna。”

Root瞳孔收缩。

“你说什么？”

Nolan一脸得意。

“Trent抓的第一只羔羊叫Hanna！Hanna · Frey！我记得很清楚，因为Trent说了好多遍。据说是个棕发小甜心。啧啧啧，可惜我没见着。”

Root觉得自己的头皮有点麻。

“那个Trent姓什么？住在哪儿？”

Nolan有点不高兴。

“小甜心，你要找那个家伙？啧啧啧，为什么不接受我的爱呢！虽然我秉持着‘everyone dies alone’的理念，但是就不能带着我的爱去天堂嘛。”

Root瞪着鹿眼，Nolan撇撇嘴。

“我的小甜心，别这样。Trent姓什么，这个我不知道。我只知道，他还住在Hanna生活的小镇上。他真的是太喜欢那只小羔羊了。”

六度空间理论说，你最多只需要通过六个人，就能认识世界上的任何一个人。不管比尔盖茨还是潘基文。

没想到，这理论同样适用于变态杀人狂。

 

【Bishop】

Root通过电脑了解Trent · Russell只用了半个小时，从NewYork到Bishop需要五个小时。

六个小时后，Trent · Russell在他的地下室享受着巴勒斯坦吊刑。

Root则坐在Trent面前的小桌旁切苹果。

地下室的日光灯，用得时间有些久了，灯管有些老化。一直没修，所以一根总是暗暗的，另一根似乎接触不良，忽明忽暗，嘶嘶作响。

切苹果的声音被无限放大。Trent能感觉到刀锋切入果肉的手感，一片一片地切，片成透明的薄片。

汁水黏黏腻腻，混着果肉的沫儿，附着在刀面上。

咔嚓咔嚓，苹果的香味似乎溢满整个地下室。

Trent有种酥酥麻麻的快感。

不知道时间，只有疼痛加深的身体和慢慢流逝的意识，痛苦的呻吟只能在喉间回转。

“求求你……放我下来，我想喝点水。”

Trent乞求。

“Hanna在哪里？Hanna · Frey。”

他看不清面前女人的表情。

“给我水喝，一切都好说。”

电流窜过身体，Trent抽搐了几下，便晕了过去。等到醒来时，发现自己已经被绑在椅子上。

Root给他喂了小半杯水。

“鉴于你刚喝了半品脱的硫喷妥钠，我刚好有时间去拿电熨斗。相信等我回来时，你已经想好怎么告诉我了。”

Trent微笑着低声回答。

“Hell yes, my lamb. ”

 

【散心】

Root回到地下室，不仅带来了电熨斗，还带来了Shaw。

Shaw是来散心的，这个理由不太让人信服。

至于为什么选择Bishop，原因也很简单，Root。

所以Shaw抛下了一堆工作给Cole，跟着Root从NewYork到Bishop。 

一次非法入侵私人住宅，再加上一次绑架，Shaw觉得这次散心很超值。

Root在地下室审讯Trent，Shaw就在小镇上乱逛。

如果自己没去酒馆喝酒就好了。

Shaw并不想了解Hanna和Samantha之间的友谊。

从小酒馆出来的Shaw找了个小摊吃了三份油炸冰淇淋后，鬼使神差地去了小镇上的鉴定科借器械。

理由？

“我预感，可能会用上。”

Shaw如是想到。

 

【对峙】

“Hannah在哪里？”

Root给电熨斗通上电加热。

“她一直在我心里。”

Trent深深吸了一口气。

“她也在这里。这里还残留着她的味道。”

Root舔了一下手指，试了试电熨斗的温度。

“刚遇到她的时候，我内心就有个声音在喊，带她回来！带她回来！没有什么思考，没有什么详细计划，就带她来这个地下室。潜意识里知道该怎么做，该怎么享受。一切都是冥冥中注定的，她是上天给我的小羔羊。”

电熨斗的底板温度不太高，Root没有听到想象中“呲”的一声。

“当时就像现在这样，灯光暗暗的。我看不清她脸上的表情，只能听见她的叫声在这里回响。真是美妙。”

Trent一脸陶醉。

“感官被无限放大，鞭子抽下去的手感，皮肉碎裂的瞬间，太美妙！”

“她在哭，她在疼，她在叫！空气里都是她的味道，一点点的甜，一丝丝的腥……”

“吸气，再吸气，让她的气息盘桓在鼻腔内……”

“多一点，再多一点，我还想要更多！”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈……啊！！！”

Root用电熨斗打断了Trent的狂笑。

“我再问一次，Hanna在哪里？”

Trent笑着“嘶嘶”抽气。

“她在这里，也在我心里，在我每一夜的梦里。”

 

【享受】

“你很享受疼痛？”

Shaw套上橡胶手套。

“或是享受赋予别人疼痛的感觉？”

Root给Trent来了一下电击后，解开他左手的束缚。

“我也很享受这个。”

Shaw左手捏着Trent的左手肘，右手给他的小臂扭了一下。

Trent疼的大叫。

“Opps，脱臼的感觉不是那么让人享受哈。”

Root把Trent的左臂捆好，再来了一针麻醉。

“其实我也挺享受的，不过我的解剖对象都很安静……”

Shaw打开医用器械箱。箱内器械整齐排放，在昏暗的地下室里闪着诡异的光。她的手指在排列整齐的手术刀柄上滑动。

“这让我一直都很……没有成就感。”

Shaw的手突然停住，从箱子内抽出一把手术刀。

“我已经准备好了，你准备好了吗？”

Shaw的刀划破了表皮，血如红豆般冒了出来。

 

【享受升级】

Root用手电筒给Shaw照着解剖区域。

Trent在抖，止不住地抖。

“放松。”

Shaw很细致地下刀，一点点剥离皮肤和肌肉组织。

Trent紧闭双眼，可是冰凉的刀刃细细划开自己肌肤的恶心触觉一直在折磨他。

“放松。你可不想我失误切开你的肱动脉，导致你失血而亡吧？”

Shaw蹙着眉头，一边用手术棉吸去血，一边细细地向下解剖。

“活人比尸体麻烦多了，一刀下去都是血，刚才那刀还切偏了。”

Trent偷偷从眼眯缝中瞥了一下，自己的皮肉被一点点划开，血液被擦拭后还能清晰地看见自己的肉。

“Hanna在后院。”

Trent哼着出声。

“声音大一点，我没听清楚。”

Shaw手下动作没停。

“Hanna被埋在后院！”

Shaw收了刀，在手术棉上擦了擦。

“Trent，你的味道比高度腐烂的尸体还要糟。”

Trent上半身湿透了。

“伤口不给缝缝吗？”

Shaw翻了个白眼。

“我是法医，只管切开不管缝！还有，这切口只有三公分！”

 

【尾声】

Hanna的案子一了，Root不等局内的处分下达，便提交了辞职报告。

收拾完东西，交接完工作，天也黑了。

Root想想，还是去找Shaw道个别。

“Shaw，我以后用枪不用写报告了。”

Root坐在Shaw办公室的沙发上抱着冰蝙蝠娃娃。

“我递辞职报告了。”

Shaw在办公室里整理报告。

“恭喜。我也不用对着尸体吃饭了。”

Root惊讶地看着她。

“我从今天开始也不是法医了。”

Shaw顿了顿。

“今晚，我还有解剖室的权限。”

Shaw的耳朵有点红。

“白大褂也有一套新的。”

Root的笑容让Shaw觉得有些刺眼。

“所以你要满足我的愿望了吗？”

Shaw微笑。

“不，我只想和你讨论人体知识。”

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> _(:з」∠)_各位读者老爷看完了记得回LOFTER给评论嗷……  
> 笔直小熊猫感激不尽……_(:з」∠)_


End file.
